Take off your shirt, Booth
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: VERY short story that was running around in my head when I was supposed to sleep. Kinda' funny. R&R please.  I'm really not good at summaries, so use just 5 minutes and read my story, it really isn't any longer than a five minutes read.


**So, this is just a little drabble that was running around in my head last night when I was supposed to sleep. Read and tell me what you think :) **

**I do not own 'Bones' or Seeley Booth, damn it!**

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

They were standing in her living room.

"Take off your shirt, Booth," she said.

"Do I have to? Can't we do this while I'm wearing it?" he asked, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"No," she said matter of factly, "it'll just get in the way."

"In the way of what?" he asked incredulously.

"My hands against your skin, it'll make it harder for me to get a feel for your muscles. Now take it off," Brennan said demandingly.

He shrugged out of his shirt.

"Now lie down," another demand came from her mouth.

"Can't I just sit? Do I have to lie down?" he asked, sounding a little desperate.

"No, now lie down," she insisted once again.

"But, why?"

"Why don't you just stop asking so many questions and do as I say?" she said, sounding a little annoyed, but still with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He lay down on the couch, feeling the cold of it against his naked skin.

She sat down on top of him, straddling him with a leg on each side of him.

"Ohh, that feels good Bones," he said as she started touching him. "A little harder. Uhh yeah, like that. A little slower. And now a little lower, riiight there. And up again. Ahh. God it feels nice Bones."

A light moan came from his mouth, even though he tried to stop it.

Brennan smiled at the sound. _'It really doesn't take much, huh,'_ she mused to herself.

Another moan came from Booths mouth, a little louder this time.

She pressed her hands harder against him, earning another moan from him.

His muscles started to relax after a little while, but she moved her hands a little down and it all came back again and she could start all over.

Moving her hands softly against him, feeling the muscles of him, he started to moan softy again, a slight groan slipped through his lips as she hit a sensitive spot. She decided to pay special attention to that exact spot and he tried, unsuccessfully, to repress the groan that escaped his mouth.

When she was done for the third time she removed herself from him so he could get up.

As he stood up he lifted his arms over his head, stretching his back.

"Wow, thanks Bones that was amazing. You have some skills with those hands. I should have had you do that a long time ago," he said as he put on his shirt.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't let me do it before now, that's why it took so long. You back will probably feel a little sore tomorrow," she said as she handed him his jacket and walked him to the door.

He pulled her into a hug as he was about to leave, "Thanks for the back-massage Bones. I really needed it."

He pulled away and she laughed lightly at him.

"Yeah, well, don't hesitate to call if you want me to do it again, I really don't want to work with Agent Perotta again just because you don't believe me when I say your back needs care, and when you realize it, you're too stubborn to admit it," she said with a smile in her voice and her eyes.

"'Night Bones, see ya' tomorrow," Booth said as he walked out the door.

"'Night Booth, see you," Brennan answered before closing and locking her front door.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

**What did you think? **

**Click on that little review button and tell me!**

**By the way, to you who've been reading **"The Hickey on the Neck" **I'm planning a sequel thanks to all of your great reviews. But I'm returning to school tomorrow so I'm only able to put up a chapter 1 – 3 times a week, but I will **_**not**_** abandon you :D**

**When I've found out what to call the sequel I'll add a chapter to the already existing story about its name and maybe a little sneak-peek (;**

**Hugs from NCIS-Bones-Chick**


End file.
